A Raposa e a menina
by Pervas Clan
Summary: Uma outra visão sobre a vida do Youko. Fanfic feita para a Gincana do Panbox, 2a tarefa. By Shinzu.


_Disclaimer: __Yu Yu Hakusho e seus personagens não me pertecem, e sim ao moço Yoshihiro Togashi. Todos os direitos reservados._

**A Raposa e a Menina**

"_O essencial é invisível aos olhos"_

Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

O vento ligeiro e passageiro naquelas terras esquecidas agitou-se. Seus olhos elevaram-se até os céus avermelhados, quase noturnos. Sentia que uma tempestade se aproximava e sabia que aquilo não tinha nada de natural.

Desde menina, tinha o dom de ver certas coisas que outros não viam, dom que apenas aumentou com a idade, acompanhado da resignação dos anos e da solidão.

Apressou-se com a cesta de arroz que colhera, fruto do trabalho de suas próprias mãos, caminhando em direção a pequena e humilde cabana.

Porém um movimento em meio ao campo lhe chamou a atenção. Poderia ser o reflexo de um raio, ou uma brisa isolada, mas em seu coração ela sabia que não estava sozinha.

Uma imagem desfocada, ou seriam pelos? Uma cauda felpuda, brilhante a não ser pelas manchas de sangue. O pequeno animal estava ferido, mas ainda em alerta, tentou fugir dela. Arisco, arregaçou os dentes e rosnou perigosamente. Apenas nesse momento é que ela viu o que era. Uma raposa.

_ Eu não vou lhe fazer mal. Prometo.

Ignorando as primeiras reações ela estendeu as mãos, mas quando deu por si, os dentes já mordiam a carne de seus dedos. Afastou-se, segurando a mão ferida.

_ Shhh. Está tudo bem agora. Você tem que cooperar comigo. Venha.

Impelida por pena e por algo mais, tirou a manta de suas costas e enrolou o monte de pelos. Antes que a chuva chegasse, ambos estavam protegidos no interior do lar.

A jovem acendeu a lareira e pos um caldeirão com água da chuva para esquentar. Os olhos dourados e atentos acompanhavam os movimentos dela. Graciosos, apesar de simples, preocupados, mas firmes. Cabelos castanhos presos em tranças caiam pelos ombros, rodeando um rosto arredondado, de pele branca quase translúcida, a expressão doce de menina num corpo de mulher.

Ao final dos preparativos, fez uma bandagem para sim mesma, protegendo a mordida e aproximou-se com toalhas úmidas, um incensário de ervas calmantes a queimar do lado da mesa rústica. Observou a mudança de comportamento, mas ainda um receio presente no ar.

_ Agora, sei que não confia em ninguém, mas terá que faze-lo agora. Se me deixar, posso tentar fazer com que viva, do contrário, certamente morrerá.

Houve um minuto de silencio no qual só se podiam ouvir o retinir grave da chuva que caia severa lá fora. Com um fechar de pálpebras, a raposa consentiu, deixando com que a jovem pudesse fazer o seu melhor. Depois de muito trabalho, adormeceu.

Não se sabe quanto tempo passou-se, a luz das velas quase se extinguindo quando ela acordou assustada, a imagem de um homem a examina-la com curiosidade e certa frieza.

Palavras não eram necessárias agora, e qualquer atitude impensada seria constrangedora. Devagar e calmamente ela levantou-se, e com um sorriso que parecia mais um pedido de desculpas, afastou-se. Ela sabia o que ele era.

Considerando as possibilidades, aquele ser se revelava estranhamente belo, com apenas a cauda e as orelhas de sua forma anterior. Parecia ser um pouco mais velho que um mancebo, mas seus olhos lhe diziam que sua idade era muito maior.

Os dias passaram-se. Ela o alimentou e cuidou dele. Não exigiu nada em troca. Não lhe fez perguntas, por mais que quisesse. Isso o confundiu e o cativou. Nunca conhecera alguém igual.

_ Por que me ajuda? – um dia perguntou.

Ele parou por um segundo o que fazia, espantada por ele lhe dirigir a palavra.

_ Porque vejo bondade em você.

_ Você está enganada sobre mim.

_ E talvez você esteja enganado sobre si mesmo. – ela disse simplesmente.

Meses passaram-se, enquanto os curativos faziam efeito, ele recuperava-se de corpo e alma. Sua idéia sobre os homens mudou, e ele até desejou poder ficar mais. Conversavam a noite, criando laços invisíveis, de companheirismo e de saber.

Numa noite porém, tudo mudou. Seus sentidos ficaram em alerta. Ouviu novamente. Passos em torno da cabana. O haviam encontrado! Uma bola de fogo irrompeu pelo telhado antes que ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa. Um grito de dor e viu que parte da viga caíra sobre a jovem que cuidara dele, um ser tão frágil como qualquer outro. Arrastou-se para perto dela com dificuldade.

_ Eles me encontraram. – disse tocando levemente o rosto dela.

_ Quem?

_ Os caçadores.

_ Então fuja! Vá embora!! – ela disse com lagrimas nos olhos.

_ Mas...

_ Esse é seu destino. Eu já estou morta. Meu corpo está quebrado. Fuja!

Parte do telhado caiu sobre ele também, prendendo a ambos numa fornalha que consumiria tudo.

_ Vá! Salve-se. – o desespero impregnado em sua voz – Faça com que minha vida não tenha sido em vão.

Foram suas ultimas palavras.

Seus olhos fecharam-se pela ultima vez deixando-o só naquele mar de fogo.

Sentiu algo escorrer por seu rosto. Tocou estranhando aquilo. Uma lagrima. Solitária e única como aquela jovem que cuidara dele. Dor. Não dos ferimentos. Algo tão profundo que ele quis manter enterrado dentro de si.

Humano. Se tornaria humano. Aquilo o atingiu como um raio e o libertou.

Seu espírito fugiu e por muito tempo vagou sem rumo ou direção certa, até que encontrou abrigo no corpo de um menino.

...

Muitos anos se passariam até que ele pudesse lembrar-se da jovem. E tantos outros mais para que descobrisse o que lhe aconteceu.


End file.
